forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Noviere
| size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = 310–500 years | location = Ossa, Arborea Arvandor Gates of the Moon | language = Eladrin | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | genrefs = | length = | wingspan = | skincolor = Greenish, blue, or golden | haircolor = Dark blue-green or pale blonde | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Sea colors | build = | distinctions = | form1 = Male | appearance1 = |weight= |hairstyles=|build=|distinctions=}} | form2 = Female | appearance2 = |weight= |hairstyles=|build=|distinctions=}} | appearrefs = | first = | based = | histrefs = }} Novieres were a type of eladrin that lived in the seas of Ossa in Arborea. They were also found in the realm of Arvandor and the Gates of the Moon. They were numbered among the lesser eladrin. Description Novieres resembled stocky but still graceful sea elves or nixies but lacked obvious gills or webbed fingers—though both were present. They had greenish, blue, or golden skin, and their hair color ranged from dark blue-green to pale blond. Their eyes appeared to mirror the colors of the seas around them. Most novieres stood about tall. They glowed with a gentle light. Personality Novieres took delight in the beauty of their aquatic homelands. They also loved to the explore the coastlands of other worlds to see the beauty of other places, though they traveled rarely. They were far more comfortable in the water than on land, regardless of which plane they were on. If away from water for too long, they began to feel ill. They were the most social of eladrin types (excepting coures) and were straightforward in their dealings with others. They actually preferred the company of water-dwelling mortals to that of other eladrin types. They were trusting and typically understanding of other creatures' faults and were slow to anger and slow to fight. They sought to help as many people and avoid bloodshed as much as possible. They enjoyed trading material goods, especially gems and jewelry. Novieres were more intelligent than the average human. The vast majority of them were chaotic in their mindset but good. It was unheard of for a noviere to be evil. Abilities Novieres could swim faster than most humans could walk. Novieres had all of the abilities common to other eladrin. In addition, they could cast many divine magic spells and had a number of other innate powers, such as the ability to alter their appearance, to charm humanoids, to slow other creatures' movements, and to create continuous sources of light, silent illusions, and mirror images of themselves. Novieres had the supernatural power to grant other creatures the temporary ability to breathe underwater. They could use magic to hurl bolts of water, and the most powerful novieres could summon the aid of water elementals. Novieres were resistant to spells and attacks from mundane weapons but were weak to weapons forged from cold iron, as were many fey creatures. They were immune to many mind-affecting spells. Like all eladrin, novieres could assume an incorporeal form, theirs being the form of a golden dolphin composed of water held together by the power of their magic. While in this form, a noviere could ram an enemy or even envelop and trap one. Noveire eladrin could comprehend any language, but they usually spoke and wrote in the Eladrin language. Combat Novieres, unlike some other eladrin types, usually avoided combat. When in battle, however, they preferred weapons that were equally effective on land as under water, such as tridents, nets, or daggers. Novieres who captured their foes in nets tried hard not to let them drown. They used their powers of illusion to frighten away monsters from their favored coastlines. Society Novieres were native to the layer of Aquallor on the plane of Arborea and were also found in the waters of the elven realm of Arvandor and the Gates of the Moon. Some novieres were also found among the merfolk and nereids of the Prime Material Plane as visitors. They lived in clans loosely led by a chieftain. As a race, they tended to remain separate from the other eladrin and rarely took part in the Court of Stars. Like all eladrin, novieres were sworn never to reveal their true natures to those on the Prime Material Plane. Ecology Novieres were not immortal, yet their lifespans were long. A typical noviere could live for nearly 500 years. Appendix Gallery Noviere Blood Wars.jpg|A noviere, from the Blood Wars collectible card game. References Connections Category:Celestials Category:Celestial eladrin Category:Creatures found in Arborea Category:Eladrin Category:Noble eladrin Category:Creatures found in Arvandor Category:Creatures found in the Gates of the Moon Category:Creatures found in Aquallor Category:Fey